


Fortuitous

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Thranduil walks in. And further.





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vengeful_MEDUSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_MEDUSA/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Vengeful_MEDUSA’s “5. "Well, this is awkward"? Threesome pairing Legolas/Tauriel/Thranduil, definitely explicit rating. Something along the lines of Legolas already being in a relationship with either Tauriel or his Ada, the two of them sharing a little "quality time" in the hot springs (inspired by the the movie scene between Tauriel and the Elvenking) while the third person accidentally witnesses the whole scenario (tag: voyeurism) and is invited to join in after a bit of drama? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *wiggles eyebrows* Also, I think there could quite a bit of humour and/or sarcasm in this story line” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list). Again shrunk to fit my rules.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbits or The Lord of the Rings or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Even if she doesn’t _love_ him, she has plenty of lust for his body, and the way he loves. Prince Legolas is a wonderful partner. He fills her just right, long and thick, in smooth, graceful thrusts that leave her gasping and clinging to his shoulders. Bathed in the warm glow of the candles and the sparkling reflection off the water, he looks as ethereal as his title suggests. Sweat beads along his broad pecs from the heat and from their actions. His hair is gathered up atop his head for the hot springs, similar to how hers is braided. His hands are tight in her hips. He picks her up, and her knees rise against the underwater shelf. Then he pushes her down again, and she falls gladly, moaning at the exquisite slide of his cock back into her body.

Legolas tilts to kiss her, and Tauriel opens for it—he’s as good with his tongue as he is with his bow. She lets one hand glide up his slender neck to clutch his firm jaw, fingers tickling the white-blond hair she dare not tug loose, though she’s sure they’ll both be drenched by the end of this anyway. She can’t tell anymore which parts of her are slick with sweat, water, or steam. The cloying heat is the greatest between her legs, but it’s welcome everywhere. After a long hunt in their treacherous woods, there’s nothing like a good soak and a better fuck. Legolas always delivers. 

Legolas parts from her mouth to nip at her bottom lip, and Tauriel moans and tilts obligingly for her prince. When he releases her, she wants another. She wants to feel his tongue as deep inside her as his cock is. She flattens into his lap, ready to spring up again, but then catches a sudden shock in Legolas’ eyes.

His head jerks aside, hips stilling. Tauriel follows his gaze and freezes.

“Well, this is awkward,” the king idly drawls. He stands by the entrance of the small, private room, dressed only in a white silken robe, drawn about his waist. Clearly, he’d meant for a relaxing dip. His chiseled arms are crossed over his strong chest, his long hair braided and gathered about his head like a crown. He looks terrifyingly beautiful, every bit as handsome as his son. It would probably be easier if he wasn’t, because for all of Tauriel’s horror, she can’t seem to clear her head enough to shake the arousal. She knows her breasts are still heaving, nipples still pebbled, hips trembling to go, though they’ve lost the courage to follow through. In the corner of her eye, she can see that all the colour has drained from Legolas’ face.

When neither of them dare speak a word, Thranduil continues wryly, “I was waiting to see if you would notice me at all. You should really be more observant if you mean to fornicate in public settings.”

In fact, this particular hot spring is hardly _public_. It’s meant only for the royals, and it seemed, at the time, an obscure chance for both men to have need of it at once. In retrospect, their assumption was foolish. Tauriel doesn’t know what to say. Legolas seems speechless.

Finally, she answers, half without thinking and rather slowly, “You are the only one that could have come, my king, and... I do not think we meant to exclude you.”

Thranduil lifts one dark brow. Tauriel’s sure her face has turned every bit as crimson as Legolas has made her lower cheeks. She always tries not to be so _bold_ with Thranduil, but he does invite it. After a moment of boring into her, Thranduil turns his piercing gaze to Legolas and asks, “Is this true, my leaf?”

Legolas seems to loosen a fraction at the petname. Tauriel feels the same—for Thranduil to use it, especially in front of her, means he can’t be all that angry. It saves her from having to rush to explain that she hadn’t meant to monopolize the prince, and this means no more than the pleasure he deserves. Legolas replies carefully, “I would not protest.”

For a long moment, Thranduil holds Legolas’ gaze. Tauriel isn’t privy to what passes between them, but she hopes it culminates soon; it’s difficult to sit still with Legolas so stiff inside her; he hasn’t wilted at all for sight of his father. She doesn’t blame him. She’s had her own fantasies of entertaining her king, though never as wild as this, to have _both_ gorgeous royals at once. It makes her thighs quiver, body clenching without her meaning to, and Legolas grits his teeth to hold back a little groan. This makes Thranduil smirk, and he murmurs, “Very well.”

Legolas seems to wilt with relief, surprisingly chiding, “You had me worried, Ada.” 

Thranduil only chuckles in response. Then he pulls the sash from his robes and sheds them, sweeping them off his shoulders to let the shimmering pile of fabric pool on the floor. Tauriel is left to gape at the bare body of her king, every bit as stunning as she imagined. Every bit as tempting. _Interest_ stirs everywhere in her. From his taut muscles to his smooth stomach, to his strong legs and the long, full cock hung between. She stares at it while he strolls forward. She faces instant disappointment when he slips into the water, though the part that remains above is still wholly delectable. She would move right into his lap if not for Legolas pinning her down, and she doesn’t want to leave her prince unfulfilled. She only hopes she has enough strength left to take them both, whether it be at once or one at a time, or even to sit back and watch them enjoy one another. 

Thranduil seems to have other plans. He purrs, in a sultry, deep voice that already has Tauriel at the edge, “Well, ion nín? Go on. Show Ada how you please your lovers.”

Legolas moans, “Yes, Ada,” and swiftly obeys.


End file.
